Fastening systems designed to attach dome, reading and other forms of lamp assemblies on many vehicles require the use of separate fasteners and a large number of hand operations to accomplish the installation. In order to simplify and expedite the mounting and fastening of a lamp assembly to a support panel during the manufacture of an automobile, we propose having the fastener portion be an integral part of the lamp assembly so that the latter can be connected to the support panel by one simple hand operation after making the wiring connection.